Jax and Tara - Teenage Love
by JaxandTaraFan
Summary: a look back at Jax and Tara's love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tara paced back and forth, debating whether she wanted to go to her last class of the day, its the only time she has to see David Hale and after that creepy and annoying date he finally convinced her to go on last weekend she really didn't want to face him, she would rather avoid him as long as possible but she knew missing class isn't a good idea considering its the first day back since Winter break.

the bell rings and Tara walks in and sits right in between two other students to avoid David sitting next to her, she realizes the girl to her right is Donna Parsons, she feels a bit relaxed, shes went to school with Donna for most of her life. they were best friends in Elementary School and Middle School but they haven't talked much since they began high school last year. Donna formed a new group of friends, Donna began hanging out with the groupies who partied with those "infamous" biker club boys that everyone drooled all over. Tara had no time for those type of people, shes heard the rumors and the gossip. Tara had enough problems to deal with then to take on the baggage that comes with being around those kids.

class dragged on, Tara kept looking at the clock, she just wanted to get out of school, tonight her dad will be out at the bar so she wont have to deal with him nagging and bitching at her all night, she wanted to sleep. about 20 minutes left in class is when Mrs Goodwin stops the class to announce something.

"starting today though the next few months we will splitting up into pairs, you and your partner will be working together, studying together during and after school, i want to see better grades then last semester, i have done the pleasure of picking your partners" Mrs Goodwin said

Tara hated not being paired up with people and her grades were great so she didn't see why she needed a partner but she was just hoping its not David. luckily when Mrs Goodwin announced her partner & Tara was very relieved.

"Parsons and Knowles! " Mrs Goodwin yelled

she hadn't spoken to Donna in over a year and half, Tara and Donna never really had any conversation about not being friends, there was no real issues between them but it was still awkward because they didn't click the way they used too but over all, it was better than David.

"i want you and your partner to take a few minutes to talk and figure out plans on studying on what we have learned today, tomorrow morning we will have a short test." Mrs Goodwin said.

"great, there goes my plans for tonight"she mumbled.

"i don't want this to be awkward, Tara" Donna said and turned to Tara "i know we haven't talked in a long time"

"no its not gonna awkward at all, its just studying anyways" Tara replied, she was obviously lying, it would be very awkward.

"great, how about we meet up at the park at 6PM and we can get this rolling" Donna said

"sounds great, Donna, ill meet you there" Tara said as the bell rang.

she jumped out of her seat, racing down the hallway to get out of this school, David stops her before she reach the door.

"Tara, i've been trying to call you, you're dad said you weren't feeling good" David said

that's because i told him to say that, Tara thought.

"i'm fine, David, i really have to go" she said, hoping he will let this go

"just give me a second, i know things were a bit awkward on our date. i just...i just want know if you could give me a second cha..."

"i don't think that's a good idea David" she said before he could finish. "we are better off as friends, i don't have time for a relationship" she walked off before he could say anything else.

David was a nice guy, hes on the football team and comes from a good family but hes just not Tara's type, hell, Tara didn't even know what her type was but one thing was clear, she has too much baggage to even consider a relationship, all she know is she wants out of Charming, this place, the memories and the people, she felt like shes suffocating here.

before she realize it, she was at the cemetery standing in front of her mother's grave, she died 7 years ago, it happened so fast, her Dad has never been the same, hes barely home and when he is, he uses any excuse to make her feel like a piece of shit. she doesn't even remember the man he was before her mom died, that man died with her.

"gosh mom, i miss you so much, i would give anything to have you here with me, i miss your hugs, i miss the way you kissed me on the forehead every morning before dropping me off at school, i miss laying outside at night at the park during the summer staring up at the stars while you tell me stories about your childhood. i miss everything about you mom" Tara confessed, tears begin streaming down her face and she hear a voice behind her that said "hey"

she turns around and see Donna walking towards her, Donna smiles at Tara and wraps her arms around her. Donna was the few friends Tara had that knew my mother, her mom loved Donna.

"i forgot its been seven years, it seems like just yesterday she was staying up with us at night during our sleep overs and watching movies with us. she loved you, Tara" Donna said with tears filling her eyes.

"i know" Tara said as she wiped her tears and smiles "she was a great woman, i'm glad i had the time with her that i did"

"how about we go get something to eat and start studying. its too cold to sit outside" Donna says as she smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes too.

Tara grabs her back pack and they walk to Lumpy's for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tara and Donna walk into Lumpy's for Dinner, they are surprised at how easily they can fall right back into how close they were before high school started.

"So, how is your dad?" Donna asks

"i don't know, you would have to ask the bartender at the bar, hes barely home and when he is home, hes either yelling at me or making plans to leave again" Tara replies.

"i guess things have only got worse" Donna says

"it depends on what your definition of "worse" is, i tend to like him being gone. its less stress for me." Tara says

both girls laugh and then they hear the roaring of motorcycles pulling in.

"OH! its Opie and Jax!" Donna screams as she jumps up and heads out the door to greet them

Donna and Opie have this fling going on, Tara has seen them around school together but shes also seen Opie with other women too.

"great, just how i want to spend my afternoon, with a bunch of horny bikers" Tara mumbles as she packs up her bag hoping to just leave.

Donna quickly makes it known that she isn't letting Tara leave when she brings them to their table.

"Tara, you already know Opie and Jax, right?" Donna says

Jax licks his lip "i believe Tara and i already know each other pretty well" he says with a cheesy grin.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Donna says with a laugh

"should you tell them Knowles or should i?" Jax says with a grin

Tara wonders why hes calling her "Knowles" but she goes along with it.

"well, i don't know Teller, i keep trying to forget" Tara says

"Miss Knowles over here took advantage of me last year when we were in detention, i was just innocently doing my homework & she just attacked me and started making out with me." Jax says while trying not to laugh

"Oh whatever Jackson, you are the one who shoved your tongue down my throat and i only did it because i was trying to get David Hale to stop asking me out and since when do you even do your homework?" Tara protests

"well you liked it, i saw that glossy look in your eyes" Jax says

"in your dreams Teller." Tara says with a giggle. "i'm out of here, i gotta get home" Tara picks up her bag and stands up

"alright, so do you wanna meet here tomorrow? same time? maybe we can hang out since it will be friday?" Donna asks

"sure, im meet you here, bye" Tara says as she pays for her food and leaves

"Tara Knowles...i don't remember her being this hot last year." Jax says with a grin as he watches Tara leave

"give it up Jax, she will never give you the time of day with your reputation" Donna says as she laugh and begins kissing Opie

"oh is that right? we will see about that" Jax mumbles under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

its been about a two weeks since Tara and Donna have begun hanging out again, although Opie and Jax have begun tagging along, Tara honestly isn't bothered by it, she misjudged them, although Jax being a slut hasn't changed. all in all, Tara can honestly say she has missed Donna, today they plan to go see a movie.

Tara wakes up to a blazing headache, she is having a hard time caring what she looks like so she jumps in the shower, gets out and throws on a pair of jeans and a fitted sweater.

"what time will you be home tonight?" Tara's dad asks

"i don't know, Donna and i are going to a movie so I'll probably be home late." Tara annoyingly replies

"okay, well I'll be out with some friends tonight so bring your keys, i probably will crash at one of their houses"

"yeah, alright, see you later" Tara says as she rushes out the door and walks to school.

David has annoyed Tara even more since she turned him down a few weeks ago. he has come to some conclusion that if he works hard at being Tara's friend he can somehow win her over.

Tara walks to her locker and sees David rushing to meet her before she walks away

"hey Tara, how was your night, it was nice talking to you on the phone" David says

"yeah, me too...ugh i mean, yes it was. my night was okay" Tara replies as she is searching the hallway to find a way to escape this conversation because its making her headache worse.

"maybe we can partner up today in algebra or something" David suggests

"you know, I'll have to take a rain check i just have so..." Tara says before shes interrupted by someone behind her

"Hey David" Jax says with a devilish smile as he turns Tara around and kisses her

"WHAT IN THE..." Tara mumbles but is once again interrupted by Jax

"you will have to excuse us David, i promised Tara i would walk her to class so we could talk about our date tonight...shes so excited." Jax says

Tara starts to catch on to where he is going with this

"yeah, we should really be going, we will talk later David" Tara says and pulls Jax with her as she walks away

"where are you going to take her, Teller? a jail cell in Charming PD?" David shouts back

"Well Davey, do you mind if i call you Davey? if i were to take Tara to a jail cell, all it will be is one more place she would go with me to and not you. you should really read between the lines, Tara doesn't like you. you are annoying her." Jax says with a grin

David becomes angry and gets in Jax's face but Tara pulls Jax away before it could go any farther

"alright, settle down, let's go Jax." Tara says as she looks back at David and gives him a friendly smile and walks away.

"you didn't have to say all that, Jax" Tara says as they approach her class

"the kid would continue to bother you if i didn't" Jax protests as he puts his hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him

"yeah, i guess you are right, i just dont want to hurt him" Tara says

"he's a big boy, i'm sure there are other women who will want him" Jax says

"i don't know, Teller, they all seem to be wanting you" Tara says with a laugh as she and Jax realize they are being stared at by many jealous females.

Tara releases Jax's hands from her waist, "see you later, Jackson, have a good day" Tara says with a smile as she turns around and walks into her class.

Donna sits next to Tara at lunch, they needed to talk about their plans for tonight.

"okay, so we already know Opie and Jax will probably tag along because Jax has some "thing" for you." Donna says

"the biker prince has a whole town full of sluts who will fuck him without hesitation, so i have no idea why he would be interested in me" Tara says with a laugh

"because you have no interest in him" Donna says as she laughs

"yeah, you are probably right" Tara replies and begins laughing along with Donna.

a part of Tara did like Jax, she didn't know him very well but he was gorgeous and great to look at but he wasn't the type of guy who did the whole "commitment" thing and Tara didn't know if causal was something she could do.

"so, Donna, i was thinking we should go see "clueless" tonight to annoy the guys. they don't want to see it so i think it would be perfect." Tara says

"i like the way you think, girl" Donna says with a grin

Donna and Tara have already seen "Clueless" and its pretty lame but they felt they could watch it again if it involves making Opie and Jax annoyed.

after school Tara ran home to get changed before Donna got here to head to the movie, she was running around, throwing clothes all over the room searching for something to wear, she decides on a jean shorts, a black tank top and a pair of white sneakers. she pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook it out and decided to leave it down, just then she heard Donna knocking on her door, Tara grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, when she locked her door and turned around she saw Jax and Opie on their bikes, Tara looked around for Donna's car but it wasn't there.

"where is your car?" Tara asked

"oh, about that, it broke down so its over at TM to get fixed. Jax and Opie offered to let us ride with them." Donna replied

"I'm not riding a motorcycle" Tara said

"come on Tara, it's not as scary as you think, its fun, besides, Jax will be safe, please come?" Donna pleaded

Tara sighed "alright."

"great!" Donna replied

"if i didn't know any better i would think you are trying to set Jax and i up..." Tara said

Donna got a huge grin on her face "WHO ME? I WOULD NEVER!" they both laugh and walk to the bikes

Jax throws the helmet to Tara, she puts it on & Jax helps Tara on the bike

"no funny business, Teller" Tara says, Jax grins and starts the bike and they head out.

when Jax and Tara arrive at the theater they realized Donna and Opie aren't behind them anymore.

"where did they do?" Tara said

"i can think of a few reasons why they aren't here" Jax replies with a sarcastic smile

"god, those two can't keep their sex drive in check for two hours" Tara says

"well if it were you and me, i wouldn't even let you leave my bed" Jax says as he laughs

"how many women have you used that on, Teller? your pick up lines are so irresistible, gosh i'm just melting inside, you make me want to lay on your bike so you can take me right now" Tara says as she rolls her eyes

"that can be arranged" Jax says sarcasticly as he pulls Tara close to him and throws her over his shoulder as Tara laughs and pleads for him to let her down, seconds later Donna and Opie drive up next to them and Jax puts Tara down.

"look Jax, the love birds are back, how was your quickie?" Tara says as she laughs

Donna gets beat red and starts laughing

"CLUELESS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Opie yells

"no, we aren't, Clueless is going to be a a classic, its going to change the world forever, its so complex and intense, we couldn't let this opportunity slip away" Tara replies

"yeah it would be unjust if you didn't see this movie" Donna says, shes trying to keep a straight face.

"its a movie about a spoiled rich kid who talks to herself and falls in love with her brother" Jax interrupts

"its much deeper then that Jax, its about a girl who uses her rich people powers to make a below average girl bloosom into a beautiful girl, shes pratically donating to charity." Tara says while holding her breath to stop her from laughing

as they go to take our seats Donna makes sure Jax is sitting next to Tara and the movie begins

"if i hear "AS IF" one more time i am going to throw the entire front row into that screen" Jax whispers in Tara's ear

Tara pulls closer to him and gives a seductive tone as she whispers "as if"

Jax starts grinning and begins tickling her, when she begins laughing people began staring at them.

Jax puts his hand on Tara's thigh and starts using his finger to trace around on the top of her thigh, Tara pushes his hand away and he puts it back, Tara turns her head and her eyes meet with Jax's, for the first time she noticed just how beautiful his eyes are, the longer she looked at him the more she began feeling like she was in a trance and felt her body moving closer to him but Donna interrupted when she accidently elbowed Tara while making out with Opie, Tara quickly moved her eyes back to the movie, Jax is still tracing on her leg but Tara decides to let him keep doing it. she kind of likes it.

after the movie Jax and Tara jump on his bike and say goodbye to Donna and Opie and Jax drives Tara home, when they reach her drive way it was already after midnight, thankfully Tara's dad is still at the bar so she will have peace at home. Jax walks Tara to her door.

"I had a really fun time, Jackson, i enjoy being around you, thanks for the ride" Tara says as they stand on her porch

"i'm glad you had a good time, i did too, its good to not be the third wheel to Romeo and Juliet" Jax says and they both laugh

"so i guess i will see you later" Tara says

"you can bet on it" Jax replies

Tara blushes a bit, smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Jax turns around to head to his bike but hes interrupted

"Jax!" Tara says

"yeah?" Jax replies as he turns around

"um, i just wanted to say thank you, you know... for what you did this morning with David, i didn't get a chance to thank you. i was wrong about you, you are a really great guy" Tara says suttering a bit

Jax stares at Tara and they both instantly connect, they overwhelming start feeling hot and their hearts began to race.

within seconds they are rushing to each other

Jax pulls her lips to his and Tara loses her control of her emotions, Jax pulls back and stares at her and they began breathing heavily, Tara's pulls his lips back to hers with so much force, Tara could feel Jax's tounge making his way into her mouth and she didn't resist, Tara begins to moan while Jax starts running his hand underneath her shirt, Tara finally gains some control and pushes herself away and just stares at him wanting more but was scared of where it would lead. Tara inches closer and kissing Jax on the cheek

"goodnight Jackson" Tara says and turns around

"goodnight Tara" Jax replies as he gets on his bike and pulls away

both of them are confused about what just happened. Jax can't remember a time hes every felt that way while kissing a girl.

Tara is confused on what she wants, that kiss was amazing but Jax is a ladies man, he has too many women throwing themselves at him and she doesn't know where she would fit, she just pushes it beside and tells herself that the kiss meant nothing for Jax.

she gets into bed and decides she will sleep all of this away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tara had a hard time sleeping the night before, after that kiss with Jax, its made her mind wonder into places she just wants to shut out but luckily she has school today so it will keep her focused on other things then Jax Teller, Tara making her way to her closet to find something to wear, she decides to wear a white skirt and a old fitted Madonna T-shirt, she throws on her shoes when she realizes Jax is waiting outside her house, Tara sighs and tries to hold herself together as she opens the front door.

"what are you doing here?" Tara asks with a smile

"its cold, i just thought i'd come by and give you a ride to school"

Tara wanted to say no, she didn't want to make herself even more confused but he had come out of his way to pick her up.

"that's sweet of you, Jackson. thanks" Tara replies

Tara really loved being on Jax's bike, it was so calming, she loved the smell of his leather, she liked the feeling of herself close to him.

Jax throws her the helmet and she climbs on, when they drive into the school parking lot Tara can clearly see 3/4 of the female student body shooting her dirty looks.

"gosh, do these sluts have anything else better to do then stare down anyone who comes close to you?" Tara asks as they make their way into the building

"what can i say? i drive the girls wild. " Jax replies with a laugh

"can your ego get any bigger?" Tara asks jokingly

"you weren't complaining last night" Jax teases, Tara turns to face Jax as she walks backwards

"pshh, no... what? no, see, i felt bad for you, Teller, you were pulling out all the stops last night to impress me and it just wasn't working" Tara says laughing

"is that right?" Jax says with a devilish grin

"It really is, Teller" Tara says as she runs through the open doors laughing

Jax races after her, he glances around the hallway for Tara until she pulls him into a janitor's closet.

as their eyes meet Jax walks towards Tara when he sees her sitting a table, he cups her face in his hands as he pulls his lips to hers, an electric shock went throw her, she opens her mouth inviting Jax's tongue to enter, she pulls him closer, filling in any space that was between them, Tara lays back on the table with Jax on top of her in between her legs, Jax slips his hand under her skirt and caresses her thigh, Tara's one hand start wandering underneath Jax's shirt and the other is fisting the back of Jax's head with his hair in her hand, she couldn't believe how rock hard his abs are, as the kisses become deeper Tara begins to let out moans but its cut short when the bell rings. it snaps Tara out of trance that only Jax can seem to make her go to. Jax stands up, Tara starts fixing her clothing and her hair

Jax walks toward Tara

"do you want to hang out after school?" Jax asks

Tara smiles "i would like that" she kisses his nose and walks out

Tara had no idea what she was doing, why couldn't she control herself around him? she has only begun hanging out with him for a few weeks, she barely knows much about him besides the basics, Tara doesn't know where this is headed, IF its even headed somewhere but she decided when they see each other today she wants to know everything she can about him because for her, whatever shes feeling is beyond the physical.

at lunch Donna caught up with Tara, everyone was talking about her riding on the back of Jax's bike.

"okay spill it!" Donna demands

"spill what?" Tara replies

"you and Jax, everyone is talking about you two" Donna says

"there is nothing going on, we are friends. that's all. it was cold and my dad took the cutlass when he went to work." Tara replies

"that may work anyone else but its not working with me, do you like him?" Donna asks

"what? NO! i mean maybe, i don't know. i don't know how i feel, can we just drop this subject" Tara insists

"oh my god, you do! you like him!" Donna cheers

"I DO NOT! how can i like someone who has a different women every day of the week. Jax is a great guy, hes sweet and thoughtful but hes experienced, i have never done anything past heated make out sessions. Jax isn't someone who does the "girlfriend/boyfriend" thing. we are just friends, hes fun to be around, that's all" Tara explains

Donna decides to not dig any deeper because she knows Tara is right.

after school Jax catches up to Tara pretty quick

"hey stranger" Tara says when she sees Jax's big grin on his face

Jax puts his arm around Tara's shoulder

"i want to take you somewhere special" Jax says

"okay, where?" Tara replies

"you will see" Jax says

they get on his bike and drive for what felt like seconds, when Tara examines her surroundings

"a grave yard? this is what you call special, oh geez, Teller...how romantic. " Tara says sarcastically

Jax laughs and pulls her over to a grave that said "John Thomas Teller"

"is this?" Tara says

Jax interrupts

"yup, my father" Jax replies

there is silence for a bit until Tara breaks it

"my mom...she..she died when i was eight. cancer" Tara admits, she left a bit odd making confessions, she doesn't open up to many people

"i guess you know exactly how i feel right now then" Jax says

Tara grabs Jax's hand and they walk across the street to the park, they laid down in the grass, staring at the beautiful bright blue sky

"what was he like?" Tara asks

"my dad? he was ... just great, loving, he was so passionate about the club, he had a huge heart, he was crazy about my mom, at least that is what i thought. now my mom is married to his best friend" Jax confesses

"how do you feel about that?" Tara says

Jax couldn't believe he was telling Tara all of this but he trusted Tara, it was becoming easy for him to knock down those walls he has when it comes to Tara.

"he took my father's chair, it should have gain to Opie's dad but Clay somehow got his hands on it, now hes shacking up with my mother as if my father never existed. its all bizarre to me. after my brother died, my parents began living completely separate lives, Dad was in Belfast doing god knows what and Mom was always Clay. i want to accept Clay. i really do because my mom loves him but.." Jax says as hes interrupted

"you can't" Tara finishes

"yeah, i can't, not now." Jax says

"and that's okay, you don't have to support it right now, give yourself time, when my mom died, i felt so alone, my dad became a alcoholic who barely remembers he has a child, i had a time where i blamed her, i blamed her for leaving me, i blamed her for the path my father was taking, i blamed her for my own self destruction, most of all, i blamed myself for not telling her everything i wanted to say before she died." Tara says as he sees tears forming in her eyes

Jax pulls Tara closer to him and lays her head on his chest.

"i've never told anyone these things..." Tara whispers

"me either, it becomes so natural for me to open up when im with you" Jax replies

Tara pulls her head up and stares at him and they gaze into each other's eyes, Jax rolls her over and hovers over Tara, Tara wraps her arms around his neck as they start kissing.

Tara hated to ruin this but she needed answers

"Jackson?" Tara says as she pulls away and sits up

"yeah?" Jax says

"what is this?" Tara says

"what is what?" Jax replies

"you, me, all of this, what are we doing?" Tara says

"i don't know right now Tara, i just want to take things slow and get to know each other" Jax replies.

for the next three weeks Jax and Tara spent all of their free time together, Tara had managed to learn everything she possibly could about Jax, Jax also learned everything he possibly could about Tara, although they hadn't made anything official..they have talked about their feelings, Jax has told her many times how much she means to him... Tara felt pretty confident that Jax was only interested in her, atleast she thought she did.

Tara woke up one morning, she was so tired, she had spent the whole night with Jax at the pier looking at the stars, she had become so comfortable with him around, they laugh so much. she was sure Jax felt the way she did, they hadn't talked about it all yet but Tara knew today was the day. she couldn't more forward with him unless she knew he was all hers.

Tara walks out her door and realizes Jax isn't there to pick her up as he did the last three weeks, she brushed it off and walked to school, once she stepped into the building she went searching for Jax, she needed to talk about this before she lost her nerve.

Tara spots Opie standing in front of the janitor's room

"do you know where Jax is?" Tara asks

"uh, i don't know Tara, he hasn't shown up yet" Opie says, Tara could see everyone staring at her, like they knew something she didn't and then she realized what was going on when she looks down and sees Jax's backpack on the floor near the door.

"hes in there isn't he?...with someone else?" Tara asks

"Tara, don't, you don't want.." Opie says as Tara pushes him out of the way and opens the door. she stood there taking in everything, Jax screwing some skank with blonde hair and fake tits right before her eyes, all of a sudden she sees read and drags the blonde bimbo from off Jax. she drags her to the ground and starts pounding her fist in her ugly face until Jax pulls Tara off her, Tara pushes him away

"don't you fucking touch me" Tara screams and walks out

"Tara, wait! TARA" Jax says as he puts back on his clothes and chases after her, Jax grabs her hand and Tara turns around and slaps him in the face

"you stupid son of a bitch, god i can't believe i fell for your shit, how did i let myself fall for you, i should have known better, a guy like you would never change for me, i hope that skank was worth it. " Tara says with tears streaming down her face, she turns around and begins to walk away

"i thought we were keeping these causal, no labels" Jax says

"you were keeping things causal, i knew what i wanted. you are a coward Jax, you couldn't see a good thing if it slapped you in the face. go back to your biker skanks, do not ever speak to me again." Tara says as she walks out of the building, she knew she didn't want to spend any more time in the building with him around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

when Tara got home after ditching school she decided to take a nap, she wasn't going to let Jax Teller break her, she refused to let him get enjoyment out of hurting her, Tara knew she couldn't hate Jax for messing around with someone else because technically they aren't together so he can be with whoever he wants but it wont be with her, Tara needs a commitment, shes isn't the "friends with benefits" find of girl and she wont settle for anything less.

Tara woke up from her nap to someone pounding on her door, she was hoping it wasn't Jax, she didn't want to see him, luckily it was just Donna

"hey, what are you doing here?" Tara asks

"i heard about what happened this morning, i wanted to see how you are doing" Donna replies

"i'm fine but i really don't feel like talking about this" Tara says

"well too bad, we are talking about it, this is what friends are for" Donna demands as she pushes her way into Tara's house

Donna sits down and Tara grabs some water for them and she sits next to her, they are silent for a bit

'SOOO, i saw Jade's face today, that pounding you gave her... i'm just gonna say it, she looked great. such a improvement" Donna said, they both started laughing

"it felt pretty good, definitely worth the suspension" Tara said with a smile

"so what happened? Opie refused to tell me, he didn't want to get into it" Donna asks

"i walked in on Jax and Jade messing around, i don't know...i just blacked out and overcome with rage...i don't even know why, Jax and i aren't together, never were" Tara replies

"you fell for him didn't you?" Donna asks

"yeah, i should have known better, how stupid can i be to think i meant more to him." Tara says while staring down at her feet.

"he does like you Tara" Donna says

"not enough for me to risk my heart getting broken, i'm not going to pressure him into something he doesn't want. i'm okay with it, Donna, i really am" Tara says

"have you talked to him since?" Donna asks

"there is nothing left to say, Donna. Jax made it clear today that what i thought we had wasn't there for him, in a way i am glad i walked in on them today before i got more attached and possibly in love." Tara replies

"i just wish i could help you" Donna says

"you can, just give me time to myself, go see Opie and Jax, i'm going to be fine." Tara says, she still wont make eye contact with Donna

"okay, i understand, if you need to talk just call" Donna says

"thank you Donna" Tara replies.

Jax and Opie were sitting in the club house when Donna walked in.

"you two, me, outside NOW" Donna says to Jax and Opie

they get up and follow

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Donna yells to Jax

"Donna, i don't want to get into this with you, its not your business, its between me and Tara" Jax snaps back

"that is where you are wrong! Tara is my best friend and when you hurt her, you hurt me." Donna replies

"AND YOU! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HELPING HIM?" Donna snaps at Opie

"because he is my friend and i asked me to watch out" Opie said

"and you didn't think to tell casanova over here to control his shit for a few hours?" Donna says

"and really Jax, in school? you don't have to like Tara or want to be with her but you knew how she felt, you could have had a little respect for her and waited until you got home. i should have never brought her anywhere near you" Donna says

" i do like Tara, i just don't...i don't even know what i was thinking, the girl just through herself at me, i didn't even like her. its just become second nature to respond that why, that's just how it works in my world" Jax confesses Donna

"well i hope it was worth it, Jax. you will never find another girl like Tara and she will never let herself fall for your bullshit again" Donna says as she walks back into the club house

"you okay, brother?" Opie asks Jax

"yeah, i know i blew it. i can't even admit to myself how much i like Tara. i keep trying to suppress it and pretend i don't." Jax says

"maybe you should apologize to her" Opie says

"yeah, you are probably right." Jax replies

Jax loves the feeling of his bike roaring underneath him, its the only time he is truly at peace, everything, his mom, the club, clay, all of it is shut off when hes riding but the one thing that doesn't shut off was Tara. he didn't know what he would say to her, he just needed to see her and make things right.

Jax pulls up to Tara's house and walks to her door and knocks, Tara looks to see who it is through the window, she sees Jax, she wants to just not answer but within a few minutes she opens the door.

"what do you want, Jackson?" Tara asks

"i just wanted to apologize...for what you saw today.." Jax says as he sits down on her porch

Tara walks out of her house.

"you have nothing to apologize for Jax, i overreacted, i have no claim to you. i'm sorry i made such a scene in school." Tara says

"Tara, i just want you to know that i really do have feelings for..." Tara interrupts Jax before he can finish.

"don't do this Jax, im sure a part of you does like me but i want you to look at your life...a year from now, two years from now. the chaos, the women, the parties, your club who do these thing nightly, do you really think you can commit to someone with all of that temptation surrounding you?" Tara says as she sits down next to him on her porch.

Jax sighs and turns his head away from Tara, he knew she was right.

"yeah, i guess... i'm sorry for hurting you. its never something i intended to do." Jax says as he turns his head back to look at Tara, his eyes connect to hers, hes really going to miss that.

"i'm going to be fine, Jax. i'm glad we could talk, i just want for you to be happy, i don't want to force something on you that you aren't ready for. " Tara says

Jax looks down and shakes his head. Tara pulls his head back up, she kisses him deeply, she could feel the sparks, Jax could also, Jax wanted to cup her face but she pulled back.

"i'll see you around, Jackson" Tara says as she walks in her house and shuts the door. Jax could feel his heart drop, it was just then that he realized he was falling for her Tara but it was too late. he wanted to go pounding on her door and force her back out but he has already done enough damage, she deserved better. he was willing to let her find that even if it wasn't with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you for the reviews, i will try to make new chapters each day!**

**sorry for any typos. its pretty late but i wanted to get out a new chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter 6**

it had been about a month since Tara decided to move on with her life, Tara and Jax didn't talk much but thats because they both were surpressing their feels for each other, it hadn't been easy because Jax went back to being a womanizer so it was always shoved in her face at school so Tara decided it was time to meet someone new, his name was Jason, he was a senior, Tara was only a sophomore but he was very sweet in the beginning, they have never really had any label, she wasn't his girlfriend but he thought she was, he was crazy about her but Tara knew that this "relationship" wasn't going to last for many reasons, the main reason was Jax. Jax and Opie were always giving him a hard time on purpose, Jason had learned about the "history" bewteen her and Jax and it always set him over the edge. he was just insecure and paranoid to the point that he wanted to know where she was 24/7, Tara decided today she would told him to leave her alone and move on. when they got to school Tara stopped Jason in the parking lot she didn't want this done during school.

"Jason, we need to talk" Tara said

"alright, is everything okay?" Jason replied.

"yes..i mean no..." Tara paused for a minute "i'm done with whatever is going on between us, I don't want to hurt you but i just want to be alone" Tara said

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, RIGHT NOW TARA? WHY?" he demanded

"i told you, i just want to be alone, this just isn't working" she replies

"you are full of shit, why don't you tell me what this is really about" Jason says

"i don't know what you want me to say, Jason" Tara says

Jason starts kicking Tara's car. screaming calling her a liar, Tara turns around to walk away and Jason pulls her arm so tightly and pulls her back

"god, stop your hurting me. i told you i don't fucking want you around, i don't feel the same way as you do for me, so just leave me alone" Tara yells

Jax pulls in the parking lot on his bike and hears someone yelling, when he glances over he sees a guy pulling on a girl's hair when she is trying to leave, he takes a second look and realizes that its Tara, Jax jumps off his bike and run over to her

"let me fucking go Jason, what the hell is your problem" Tara yells

"i have no problem, but let me tell you something, i swear to fucking god i will make your life a living hell until the day i walk out of this school" Jason whispers

"what the hell is going on here, are you okay, Tara?" Jax asks, running his eyes down her body to make sure she was okay

"oh how cute, its Jaxy, this is none of your business, i'm surprised you even have any time to chat with us, i figured you would be continuing your quest of sleeping with half the female student body but apparently you can spare time to help charity cases like Tara right here." Jason said with a sick grin on his face

"you know, if it weren't for Tara right here, i would come over there and pound the grin off your face" Jax say

"is that a threat, Teller? am i supposed to scared? oh is that a new tricycle you have there, Teller, who did you steal this one from?" Jason said

Jax walked close to him, ready to kick his ass but Tara pulled him back

"come on Jax, don't do this, lets just get inside" Tara pleads

"oh Tara, don't forget what i said, Teller wont always been around" Jason says as Tara and Jax are making their way to the building

"what was that about?" Jax asked

"nothing don't worry about it." Tara insists

Jax walks Tara to her first class and stays by her until the bell rings

"so tonight is my birthday, we are having a party, i invited Donna and i wanted to ask you if you would come also, this isn't a come on or ..." jax says as hes interrupted

"Happy Birthday Jackson and sure ill go." Tara says

"really?" Jax asks Tara nodds her head as the bell rings and she walks into her class

at lunch Donna rushes to the table to meet Tara

"YOU'RE GOING?" Donna can hardly hold her self together because shes so excited Tara is going.

"going where?" Tara asks

"Jax's party tonight" Donna says

"oh, yeah that. yeah im going." Tara replies

"yeah that? aren't you excited?" Donna asks

"well, things are just awkward right now, nothing like it was before" Tara says

"you will have fun, i promise! when school is over ill be over at your house so we can get ready." Donna said

at the other end of the cafetria sat Jax and Opie

"that guy needs to get his ass beat, how is Tara?" Opie asks

"she is fine, she was a bit shaken over how aggressive he was but i handled the situation" Jax replies

"so you and Tara? whats going on here?" Opie asks

"ugh, i don't know Ope. i can't seem to get over her, things are so distant i just miss talking to her like we used to" Jax says

"well shes coming tonight, maybe this is your chance" Opie replies

"yeah, maybe." Jax mumbles

At Tara's house, Donna are tearing Tara"s closet apart trying to find something perfect for Donna.

Tara picks up the gift she got for Jax months ago before all of that crap happened, she was excited to finally give it to him, she couldn't even tell you how many times Jax's told her that he wanted to repair his father's bike one day, maybe put it on display in the clubhouse, so when Tara found a vintage Harley manual that was for Jax's father's bike she bought it without a second thought. Tara put the manual in her bag and then started getting dressed.

Tara throws on a pair of her form fitting jeans that complimented her curves, she grabbed a flannel shirt, she tired the bottom of the shirt together in a knot so it shows part of her stomach but not too revealing. she finds her shoes and then help Donna in her quest for the perfect outfit.

at about 9pm they head out and Donna drives them to the clubhouse for Jax's party.

Jax and Opie were drinking a beer and smoking outside

when Jax spotted Tara he got a huge grin on his face and started walking towards her.

"thanks for coming" Jax said as he wrapped his arms around her. Tara couldn't deny that she missed his arms around her,

"i am happy to be here for the birthday boy" Tara said

their eyes connected for the first time in weeks, Jax rubbed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead

"alright, lets get inside" Donna and Opie said

Jax wrapped his arm around Tara's shoulder and guided her in the clubhouse, this is the first time shes been there.

Tara looks around the clubhouse, there are women wearing next to nothing, men drinking, some were having sex and some were fighting.

"do you want to meet the guys?" Jax asks

"the guys?" Tara replied

"the club" Jax said

"i would love to meet them" Tara replied

Jax pull her over to a group of guys who were drinking, making jokes & annoying the piss out of each other while playing pool.

"who is winning?" Jax asked

a big guy with long curly hair said "i don't know, we lost track after the 10th shot"

they all laugh.

Jax looks at Tara "Tara, this is Bobby, Chibs, Tig "

Tara smiled "its nice to meet you guys"

"do you wanna play a round with us, Tara?" Bobby said

"i don't know, i wouldn't want to show you guys up, i am pretty much a professional pool player" Tara says and then leans over to Jax and says "i am horrible at this game" Jax starts laughing, Tara really loved the guys in the club, they were so funny and so great to be around, Bobby told her all about being a Elvis impersonator, Chibs spent the most time telling Tara embarrassing things about Jax as a kid, Tig almost always had something disturbing to say but it always made her laugh. the guys decide to make their way to the bar. Tara turned to Jax

"can we go outside or a second, i want to give you something" Tara asks

"sure" Jax replies with a smile as he grabs her by the hand.

Tara pulls out the Harley manual and hands it to Jax

"Happy Birthday, Jackson" Tara said

Jax's face lit up, he couldn't believe she found this or even remembered that his need to fix his dad's bike

Jax grabbed Tara and pulled her closer to him and cups her face and kisses her long and passionately, Tara smiled as she let her hands get tangled up in his hair but they are interrupted when someone walks up behind them, it was a blonde who didn't look like she belonged.

"Donna wanted me to ask you to meet her over at the swing set, she is crying, something happened with Opie" the blonde said as she walked away. Jax looks at Tara kisses her nose. "we need to talk when you come back" he said as he turns around and heads back in. Tara makes her way to the playground

when Jax gets back in the clubhouse, he sits at the bar with the guys until he sees Donna and Opie behind him.

"where is Tara?" Donna asks

"she went to meet you at the playground" Jax replies

"why would she be at the playground" Donna says

"because you told someone to tell her to meet you there" Jax says, it was getting a bit annoyed now, he wasn't in the mood for games

"i didn't tell anyone to anything Jax, i have no idea what you are talking about" Donna said

Jax sits for a second and thinks, suddenly he rises "SHIT, OPE LETS GO, WE NEED TO FIND TARA"

Opie and Jax go running out the doors when he hears Tara screaming, Jax for some reason knew it was Jason and he has Tara pinned to the ground, as soon as Jason sees Jax he bolts

"Donna, get Tara in the club now!" Jax said as he and Opie ran after Jason.

"are you okay?" Donna asks, she looks at Tara, most Tara's clothes were ripped off.

"did he...?" Donna asks

"no, Jax made it in time" Tara says as she wipes the tears off her cheeks, Jax comings running back to Tara, he gets on the ground, takes off his jacket and puts it over Tara and wrapped his arms around her as she digs her face into his chest crying.

Tara knew Jax wanted to ask questions.

"he didn't rape me" Tara mumbled. Jax picks Tara up and takes her to his room in the clubhouse so people would leave her around.

"should i take her home? her dad isn't home" Donna asks

"its fine, you guys can go, ill take her home" Jax replied

Jax walks back into his room, he picked up some clothes from the dresser for her to put on.

"do you want me to take you home?" Jax asks

Tara looks around, she realizes her dad wouldn't be home tonight and she didn't want to be alone.

"can you just stay here with me, Jax? Tara asks.

Jax changes and comes back to the bed next to Tara.

they lay in bed staring each other

"thank you Jax, for everything, you always protect me, Jax kisses the hand the back of s using to tangle while Tara tangles her fingers, Jax pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her as they end up falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

the next morning Jax woke up, he glanced over at Tara who was sleeping peacefully right beside him, Jax smile and got up quitely and throw on some jeans and his cut. when he walked out of his room he saw Opie sitting there waitiing for him, Jax already knew Opie was thinking the same thing he was.

Jax told Opie to wait a second as he walked over to Gemma who just walked in

"i have Tara in my room, she is sleeping, some shit went down last night so i told her to crash here, i have to go for a bit, be nice, mom." Jax said

"why wouldn't i be nice?" Gemma replied

Jax just gave her a "i'm not buying the bullshit" look "i mean it mom, she had a bad night. leave her alone." Jax says

"she will be fine, don't worry." Gemma said

"lets go find that mother fucker" Jax said to Opie as they both walked out of the club house.

"how are we gonna to find him? he sure as hell wouldn't go home right now." Opie

"well, see i did the honors of having Unser watch over Tara anytime he was with that freak, i never trusted him. so we are going to go find Unser." Jax replied

"have him give us any places he thinks he would be at or hiding at ?" Opie said

"yup. lets go take care of this shit" Jax demanded

"im ready" Opie replied

At Charming PD

"what can i help you with now, Jax?" Unser said

"i need you to give any places you followed Jason to when he was talking to Tara" Jax said

"why? come on Jax, don't embarass Tara by kicking her boyfriend's ass" Unser replied

"THAT IS NOT HER BOYFRIEND! Tara came to my house last night for the party after she told him she didn't want to see him anymore, he tricked us, had some girl make Tara to believe Donna wanted to see her alone, it was actually Jason, HE ATTACKED HER!" Jax yelled

"Jesus Christ! is she alright?" Unser asked

"yes, shes fine, shes at my house with my mom" Jax replied

"do you think thats a good idea? leaving her with Gemma?" Unser asked

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT, GIVE THE GOD DAMN INFORMATION I NEED SO I CAN HANDLE THIS SHIT" Jax demanded

Unser turns around, hands him a copy of the places he had followed Jason to "i don't even want to know what that means, here you go" Unser said

"thanks" Jax says to Unser, "lets get the fuck out of here" Opie said

"Oh, Jax...tell Tara if she needs anything to contact me." Unser said, Jax nodded his head.

Tara wakes up, she glances around and remembers she spent the night with Jax

Tara picks up a note he left for her on his wide of bed

"_i had to take care of a few things, you looked so peaceful sleeping, i didn't want to interrupt you. i'll be back soon, don't leave -Jax"_

Tara smiled as she put the note back on the bed and then heard a knock at the door

"Tara? this is Jax's mother" Gemma says

Tara knew Gemma but she always got the vibe that she didn't like her around Jax

Tara gets up and opens the door

"Good Morning, Mrs' Morrow" Tara says

"oh please sweety, call me Gemma, Mrs Morrow makes me feel old" Gemma says

Tara laughs "Good Morning Gemma"

"are you hungry? i made breakfast, Jax could be back soon, i told him i would watch over you, i heard you had a bad night last night" Gemma said

Bad isn't even the word to describe it, Tara thought.

"yeah, definitely not the best, luckily Jax was there to help me. hes a good guy" Tara said

"yes he is and he has a huge heart but he also lives a very complicated life, Tara, you remember that." Gemma said

Tara just sat there, she wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean

"come on, breakfast is on the table" Gemma commands

at about 2PM, Jax and Opie pull in to his mom's house

Tara had begun helping Gemma clean up the house so she wasn't bored, Jax walks in and takes Tara into his arms and kisses her deeply

"what was that for?" Tara said as she smiled, she definitely wasn't complaining

"i'm just glad you are safe" Jax said

Tara notices the Jax had been in a fight, his lip was cut, along with his forehead, his hands were bloody and bruised

"what happen? are you okay?" Tara asks

"i'm fine. couldn't be better" Jax smiles, cups her face and kisses her on the forehead

"where is my mom?" Jax asks

"i think shes feeding her birds or something" Tara replies

"okay, i'll be right back" Jax says

"okay, ill be in your bedroom, im gonna take a shower" Tara says

Jax nods and he heads to Gemma's room

"hey mom" Jax yells

"hey bab...jesus christ, what happened? " Gemma said

"i just got in a fight, its not a big deal" Jax said

"does this have anything to with Tara being here and the shit that went down last night?" Gemma asks

Jax just stands there, not confirming or denying

"what the hell are you doing with this girl, Jackson" Gemma said

"what are you talking about?" Jax said

"when have you ever brought a girl home?" Gemma says

"we are friends, mom. thats it" Jax fires back

"thats bullshit and you know it. you don't have female friends." Gemma said

"Donna, she and i are friends" Jax said

"shes also fucking your best friend so its not like you have much of a choice" Gemma says

"okay mom, i know you mean well the but isn't any of your business, who i am friends with, who i fuck and and who i forget has nothing to do with you" Jax says

Gemma is not happy but she shuts her mouth

"i came in here to ask you if could run to Tara's house and grab some clothes and shit, her dad is gone for the week, he took some trip for Spring Break" Jax asked

"why doesn't she just stay at her house?" Gemma asks

"because its not safe for her to be there" Jax says

"Jax, if you want her here then you need to tell me what the hell happened to her, " Gemma demands

Jax sighs and runs his hands though his hair

"she was attacked by this guy last night, he's stalking her, i don't know how far he would have taken it if i wasn't there, the guy is nuts" Jax says

"Jesus christ...okay, have her give me a list of what she needs for the week and ill head over there this afternoon to get it" Gemma said

"thank you mom, i appreciate it" Jax says as he makes his way back to Tara

Tara had just got out of the shower, she threw on one of Jax's shirts when jax walks in

"how are you? do you feel better?" Jax asks

"yes, it was great" Tara replies

they stay silent for a few minutes

"you found him, didn't you?" Tara said

"yeah, i did, i know you don't like violent aspect to my life but..." Tara interupts Jax and throws her arms around him, he always protects her and she was so overwhelmed with gratitude for doing what he did

"thank you so much, Jackson, i can't even describe how amazing i think you are" Tara says

Jax pulls her away and the sit on the bed, Tara could tell he was thinking really hard, he looked a bit nervous, maybe scared

"are you okay?" Tara asks

Jax pauses, hes trying to say something, finally, she does

"i just want you to listen to me, just let me say what i have to say" Jax says

Tara nods

"i keep replaying the day that you told me that i wouldn't be able to resist the women that just throw themselves at me, at first i thought you were right but as each day passed i found myself rejecting them because all i could do was think of you. you have this hold over me, i tried so hard to surpress it, let it go but i can"t, you are everything to me, i can talk to you about anything and everything, when im with you i am the happiest i've ever been, i have never had feelings for another girl nor did i want commitments but with you, its different. i can't explain it, it want all of those things with you, i know you said that you don't want this but i do, i will not give up on us, i will wait until you are ready" Jax says

Tara sits there staring at him, her eyes watering, she had been waiting for so long to hear him say that and it was everything she dreamed of.

Tara smiles and kisses Jax

"i am ready, Jackson" Tara says as he throws his arms around her.

"this thing we have, Tara...i'm all in, your mine and im yours, no other women." Jax said

Tara giggled as tears strolled down her cheek, she was just so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was spring break, Tara's dad was god knows where and Tara finally had what she wanted, what she had been waiting for and hoping for, Jax confessed his feelings for her, they were exclusive, he was all hers, it had taken a while for Jax to come around to how he felt but she thought it was worth it and she believed everything he said.

the next morning Jax wakes up and realizes Tara is still sleeping on his chest, they stayed up the whole night talking about everything & anything, Jax was so relieved to have her back, he was relieved that things were no longer awkward and distant, Tara was the only person Jax could truly open up to and he refused to lose her twice, Tara started waking up a bit

"good morning" Tara says with a smile as she lays a kiss on his cheek

"good morning" Jax says as he wraps his arms around her

"this is nice, I've missed you so much, Jackson" Tara softly as hes running his hands through her hair

Jax smiles and pulls her closer as they lay there staring at each other

"I've missed you more" Jax says as his hand cups her face and he rubs her cheek with his thumb.

Tara blushes, Jax thought it was adorable to see the effect that even the most simple words could do to her

he leans in and kisses her deeply, Tara straddles Jax as he slips his tongue in her mouth with his hands running underneath her tank top, Jax rolls Tara around and lays her on her back, he biting her ear and kissing his way to her neck, Tara starts breathing heavy, Jax tries pull up her shirt and Tara quickly stops him, breaks the heated moment and sits up and looks down.

"are you okay? did i do something wrong? i didn't mean to push you" Jax asks

"no, no, its not that, no...i..i liked it...and you...it was good...its just.." Tara pauses

"what? you can tell me, whats wrong?" Jax asks

"i'm...i'm...a...IM A VIRGIN... OKAY? THERE YOU GO" Tara yells

Jax looks at Tara, a bit stunned, shes gorgeous, hes never been with anyone who wasn't experienced. he didn't really know what to say

Tara sighs "i'm sorry, Jax...i guess i should have told you, if..." Tara said as she fights back her emotions

"i'll understand if this isn't something you can do... be with someone who isn't ready to ...to..you know." Tara said softy breaking eye contact

Jax pulls Tara into his arms and kisses her

"Tara, i'm not with you because of sex, we haven't been together for very long, Tara, i wouldn't ever make you feel that you have to have sex with me to keep me. i am already yours. i wasn't even thinking we were going to have sex, i wouldn't have let you (or myself for that matter) have sex so soon, yeah i have been with other girls, mostly easy girls but what we have. its different, im different with you, you make me want to be a better person, when and if you are ready to make love then we will cross that bridge when it comes, don't worry about it, lets just be happy together" Jax said

Tara's face lit up. "how did i get so lucky? i swear you are just perfect Jackson" Tara said as she leaned in a began kissing him deeply again, her hands tangled into his beautiful blonde locks. Jax pulls away a bit

"Tara, if i could dream up the perfect girl, she wouldn't even come close to you" Jax said with a smile as pushed his lips to hers.

they sat there holding each other for a bit

"so, what are we doing to day?" Tara said

Jax got a disappointed look on his face

"dammit, im sorry Tara, i forgot all about helping Clay do some club shit this morning. i'll be prospecting soon, he wants to show me the ropes early." Jax replied

"what is a prospect, Jax?" Tara asked

"basically its the big step that i have to do to get patched when i turn 18." Jax answers

"so you will be prospecting and going to college? thats alot to handle" Tara said

Jax laughs "uh, no. i am not going to college"

"WHAT? why?" Tara said

"college just isn't for me, Tara, the club, charming. this is where i belong" Jax said

Tara wasn't going to push the subject, he would probably change his mind between now and then anyways.

"i want to go to college, i really want to be a doctor. there are so many possiblities, there is this huge world ahead of me, i can't wait to explore" Tara said with a fantasy in her head of what it would be like to be called Dr Knowles, Dr Tara Knowles...she loved the sound of it.

Jax got a smile on his face, he loved hearing her ambitions

"well, Dr Knowles, lets get our shit together and head to TM, my mom wants you to get to know you more so she told me to just let you hang out with her while im gone, is that okay with you? i'm still not comfortable with you being alone right now"

Tara thought it was adorable how worried he was. "if it will ease your mind, yes i'll hang out with your crazy mother. " Tara says as she hops off the bed and they both start laughing.

Tara gets up and throws on her t shirt over her tank top and puts on her shoes. Jax grabs Tara's hand as they make their way through his house to get to his bike, as soon as they opened the door there she stood. Tara's blood was boiling already, she was ready to knock that skank out a second time, Jax could sense Tara was going into possessive mode when she held his hand tighter, he wrapped his arm around her waste and looked at the blonde in front of them.

"why the hell are you showing up at my house, Jade?" Jax asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tara stood there with the skank looking at Jax.

"Jax, can i talk to you for a second?" Jade said

"No, you can't" Tara interrupts

"Tara" Jax says, Jax understood why she was reacting the way she was but Jax had no interest in Jade

Tara turned her head to him, she almost felt insult that he is even considering talking to this slut.

"can you give us a second?" Jax says to Jade, she walks away

"Seriously, Jackson?" Tara says

"Tara" Jax says as he tries to touch her face, she pushes his hand away

"i'm going home" Tara says as she turns around and walks away

"Tara...BABE!" Jax yells as he runs after her

"what do you want? i've been through this already, Jax. i dont want see her fucking face, i wont want to see her anywhere near you. i've seen enough of you guys in that damn closet, i don't...i don't" Tara says as she tries to keep herself from crying

Jax wraps his arms around Tara, he looks her in the face, wipes her tears away. "i want YOU Tara, i want YOU! YOU, okay? nothing is going to change my mind, no one can change my mind. ever, i know this is all still fresh for you. i am completely committed to you, Tara. okay?" Jax says

his words melts her pain away, she nobs her head and he kisses her long and hard. Jax knew he couldn't go talk to Jade, he had worked too hard to get Tara back in and he refused to lose her again. he grabbed Tara's hand wand they walked toward Jade.

"i need you to leave, Jade" Jax says, Tara instantly smiles

"Jax, listen, this is important." Jade said

"Im going to ask you one more time, leave..now" Jax demands, Tara was ready to reach over and rip the fucking extensions off of her ugly ass head but Jade turns around and leaves.

Tara turns around and wraps her arms around him "thank you" she whispers

he kisses the top of her head "she wont ever be a problem for you, babe"

but Jade wasn't done, shes has wanted Jax for so long, she refused to let Tara come in between that, she will find a way to get rid of Tara, somehow...

Jade looks back at Jax holding Tara, they are smiling and hes kissing her face, "this isn't over, not by a long shot" Jade mumbles as she gets in her car and drives away.

they had one day left of Spring Break Jax and Tara had a great break together, they spent every day and night with each other when he wasn't shadowing Clay, she had even begun to get along with Gemma, which in itself is not a easy task. she knew Gemma still wasn't comfortable with her being with Jax but Tara wasn't going anywhere so Gemma give her a chance. Jax had talked to Clay about letting him spend the whole day with Tara before school starts again, Clay wanted to spend time alone with Gemma so he gave Jax the day off and basically kicked them out for the day. Jax and Tara weren't complaining, they loved times when it was just them, no one else around, their relationship was turning so intense so fast but they were so consumed in each other to care.

"where are we going?" Tara asked as she watched Jax pack some beers in the bag, she knew Jax wasn't telling though, they begin to walk to his bike

"well, we gave the bike, the road ahead of us and nothing but opportunities, babe" Jax replies

"you don't even know where we are going, do you? Tara asked

Jax laughed "Nope" he said, Jax leans against his bike and pulls Tara into his arms, Tara shakes her head at him and laughs, she tugs on his shirt and brings his lips to hers slipping her tongue in and stroking his tongue with hers he cups her face, she puts her hands in his hair pushing him closer, they begin losing their breathe but neither could stop until Clay spotted them

"OKAY YOU TWO, BREAK IT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, THIS ISN'T LOVERS LANE."

they both laugh and Jax hands Tara the helmet, over the last almost two weeks Tara has begun to be comfortable on Jax's bike. she actually liked it, she loved that she got to wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his back, it was really peaceful but it also was a turn on and that was no different this time either, during the drive, Jax decided to take her to a perfect place, the lake just outside of Charming, he had been going there for so long he can't even remember but hes never taken anyone with him, Jax knew Tara would love it as much as he did, it was so peaceful. Jax turns off his bike and helps Tara off

"you're taking me to a lake?" Tara asks as she laughs,

"this lake is different, babe" Jax says as he helps Tara climb a huge stones that lead up there, Tara looks around, she understands now, its so private, its breath taking and the sun hasn't even went down, no houses or boards for miles. they walk down to the dock.

"its beautiful, baby" Tara says, Jax smiles as he lays a blanket down and they both lay down, Tara rests her head on Jax's chest staring into each others eyes as they often do.

"these last almost two weeks have been amazing, Tara, i feel so complete with you around, i never knew i could be this happy, Tara." Jax says

"i wish this time didn't have to end, i've gotten so used to going to bed to you and wake up with you., things have just been perfect" Tara said

Jax sits up and he grabs the beers he packed and hands one to Tara, they sit there drinking for a while, talking for hours until they realize the sun has gone down.

Jax sits there staring at the lake. he just loved this place, he looks at Tara

"lets skinny dip" Jax says

"WHAT? the water is freezing" Tara replies

"lets skinny dip. come on, Tara. are you scared?" Jax says, knowing she loves a challenge

" I AM NOT FUCKING SCARED" Tara yells

Jax smiles "oh i think you are, little Tara would never skinny dip, not Tara Knowles, she would never. "

Tara watches as Jax removes his clothes

"you are not really doing this, Jax, you are gonna freeze." Tara pleads

"i think you are saying that to yourself, not me, i'm jumping in, you can sit on the blanket and think of all the reasons why you are too scared to come out of your comfort zone" Tara stares Jax's naked body down, biting her lip, trying to get herself to reality, Jax jumps in, Tara walks closer to the edge of the dock, she sees Jax, water dripping down his face, arms and chest. Tara paces back and forth. he realizes shes starting to debate it with herself. suddenly she comes jumping off the dock, Jax starts laughing as she brings her head up from the water and he presses their naked bodies together and they kissing intensely, Tara wraps her legs around Jax's waist, their hands begin traveling each other's bodies, their mouths never unlocking, Jax has this hunger in his eyes for Tara, she never felt so sure about their future together then she did right now. Jax begins kissing his way down her neck, her chest, her breast. Tara knew Jax was the one for her, she almost felt that she could be ready for the next step. "Jackson?" Tara says as she moans

raises his head and looks her in the eyes "yeah?" Jax replies

"i love you" Tara says as she looks him in the eye

Jax froze and pulled away

"is something wrong?" Tara asks

"no, its just getting late, we should go, get you home before your dad comes." Jax says

Tara knew something was wrong. she ruined everything.

Jax pulls up to her drive way and walks her to the door.

he kisses her on the forehead. "goodnight" Jax says as he turns around to his bike.

Tara starts crying.

"Jax?" she calls out

"yeah" he says, trying to avoid the eye contact

her voice cracks

"i'm sorry, i take it back. i'm sorry. forget i said it." Tara says as she turns around to walk inside. walks into her room wiping the tears from her eyes turns on the shower. she didn't know where she went wrong, she really felt like Jax loved her too. she wished she would have shut up, she gets out of her shower and wraps the towel around her, she picks up the clothes on the floor and is startled by Jax sitting on Tara's bed, looking to the ground..

"Jax?" Tara says as she tightens her towel

"say it again" Jax says

"what?" Tara replied

"panicked, im still new to all this, i've been in love before...before you." Jax says

"you lov..." Tara says as Jax interrupts.

"i am so in love you Tara " Jax says. "you are the best thing to ever happen to me, you make me a better person, i don't think we could be anymore in sync than they already are. "

she sits on the bed, wraps her arms around him and looks into his eyes.

"make love to me, Jackson" Tara says softly. she knows this is right, he nobs his head, Jax lays her on the bed, her first time hurt but she wouldn't take it back. Jax was gentle, he was loving, he stared in her eyes the whole time and wouldn't leave her dad's house they feel asleep in each other's arms

this is only the beginning for them, they couldn't be happier but with every great love story, there will always be the tests that will prove to make them or break them. time will tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

it was the first day of school since Spring Break ended. Jax was gone with Club the whole weekend, so this was the first time she would get to see him since they made love for the first time, Tara thought it was funny that she was a bit nervous but she was so anxious to be in his arms again, Jax would be here any minute to pick her up. Tara never thought she could be so happy. she was on cloud nine.

Tara put on a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly and clung to her curves just right, she put on a black tank top and threw on her jacket as she heard Jax's bike coming down the street, she could hear his bike from a mile away. she really just wanted to rip the door open and run to him but she felt she needed some self control but that quickly went away when he knocked on the door and she rushed into his arms and starts kissing him. he held her tightly.

"god, i missed you so much" Jax says as he runs his hands through Tara's hair, Tara nuzzles her face into his neck, kissing his neck, breathing him in.

"i love you" she says softly as she looks into his eyes, Jax pushes Tara back into the house and shuts the door.

he smiles as he grabs a hold of her face "we can be a little late..." Jax says

"oh, we can?" Tara says smilling as she leads him back to her room.

he picks Tara up as she wraps her legs around his waist and starts kissing her

"i love you so fucking much, Tara"

they disappear behind the door.

Jax and Tara arrive to school a few hours late. they didn't expect to be this late but when they get wrapped into each other , its very hard to think about anything else and its been two days since they last seen each other. Tara felt missing a few classes to be with him was completely worth it. Jax and Tara get off the bike and walk hand in hand to the school, everyone had been talking about them because of Jade, they didn't mind though, Tara wanted the whole world to see that she tamed the beast. he was now hers and hers only.

Donna and Opie walked over to Jax and Tara as they walked out of their class and headed to lunch.

"i tried to call you so many times after Jax's party" Donna said to Tara

"oh, sorry, i spent the whole break with at Jax's house, my dad was gone the whole time and Jax didn't want me alone after what happened at the party." Tara says as they all pick a table and sit down.

Jax and Opie are talking about club shit

"you know, Jade Stevens is running her mouth right? saying Jax is just using you until you give it up to him and when you do, he will split." Donna says

Jax interrupts "he squeezes Tara's hand, "i think we already proved that whatever Jade says is a load of shit"

Tara smiles and kisses Jax and turns her head to Donna "i'm not worried about what anyone says, we know how we feel and that matters to me, Jade is just pissed that Jax wants me and not her skanky ass. she came to his house the at the beginning of spring break trying to get him alone and Jax told her to leave. " Tara says

"i'm so happy for you guys" Donna says with a smile

Jax and Tara walk to finale class of the day...Chemistry.. Tara sits down pulls out her books, Jax is doing the complete opposite, he left his books in his locker purposely so he didn't have to use them, he turns his head to the guy sitting behind him, they are talking about motorcycles, the kid has questions because he is interested in buying one.

Mrs. Carter yelled to get everyone attention.

"okay, i have a announcement, we will be starting a new project about Chemical bonds, i will be splitting you up into pairs and yes it will be my choice, when i call you and your partner, head over to a table and your lesson plan is sitting there"

Tara was hoping it wasn't David, luckily she was paired with Donna again, Mrs Carter knows how great we work together, Tara and Donna walked over to their stations and began going over the lesson but when her world froze when she realized who Jax was partnered with.

"Teller, Stevens. Station 3" Mrs Carter said

Jax knew this wasn't going to be good, he didn't even want to look at Tara's face that he knew was staring about at him, things have been going so great and Jax knew if he didn't go over to Tara though that it would be worse, he needed to calm her down because he knows her blood is boiling right now with jealousy. he thought it was cute how jealous she gets but he hates to see the insecurity in her eyes.

"i'll be back" Jax says to Jade. he walks over to Tara

"you okay?" he already knew the answer

"oh you mean with that skank who wants my man coming within two inches of you? oh yes, im peachy, hey she might as well add Ima in your group also." Tara says

"babe..." Jax says. he didn't know what to really do

Tara signs and drops her head "i'm sorry baby, i know im overacting. this isn't your fault" Tara says as Jax wraps his arms around her

"you have nothing to be worried about. she wont be anywhere alone with me and you are the only one i want to be with Tara" Jax says as he kisses her

"okay, i'm sorry baby, i don't want you think you will never live it down...you know, what happened with her" Tara said

"you just need time babe, i get it. Jade meant nothing at all. she will never even compare to you." Jax replied

"go ahead and get back there and get to work before you get yelled at" Tara said as she kisses him

once the bell rang, Tara gathered her stuff, she was ready to get the hell out of this building

"will i see you this weekend? i know Jax and Opie are having a party" Donna asked

"oh yeah, i'll be there with Jax." Tara replied

Tara looks over at Jax with Jade, she wanted to run over there so bad but she didn't want to look pathetic

"Tara turns to Donna "should i be worried, Donna?" Tara asked.

Donna looks over and sees what Tara is seeing

"Jax is crazy about you, Tara." Donna said

Tara stares down at the floor until she realizes Jax walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her

"come home with me?" Jax asks

"well, it depends, what are we gonna do?" Tara asks with with a seductive smile

"i can think of a few things you might like to do" Jax whispers in her ear

Tara can see Jade staring at her and Jax

Tara jumps back into possessive mode and pulls Jax closer and she kisses him so deeply that its hard for either of them to let go but they finally do

Jax looks at Tara, raises his eyebrow and smiles " alright, home it is." he grabs her backpack and throws Tara over his shoulder and rushing Tara to the bike, Tara laughing, he puts her down at the bike, hands her the helmet and they get on and ride back to Jax's house

everything Jax did was just making her want him more, the smell of him as she laid her head on his back, the feeling of his chest as lets her hand feel around a bit while holding on to him.

they pull into Jax's driveway and instantly start kissing again as soon as they get off the bike, they stop long enough to get in the house and open his bedroom door but when it cuts they start ripping off each others clothes off.

she pushes her naked body closer to his, filling in any spaces between them, he starts kissing her neck, Jax knew exactly how to get her going, they hadn't had sex many times but it was like he already had her memorizing, he knew what she liked and he knew just how to please her.

"love me" Tara moans

Jax pushes them on the bed.

all the insecurities disappeared at the moment. the way he responds to her made her positive that he loved her and only her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"you are not going home tonight" Jax says to Tara as he pulls her close to him in the hallway at school

"why not?" Tara says as she is laughing, knowing she wouldn't be going home after Jax's party tonight anyways

"because you would miss me too much" Jax said with a grin on his face

"oh, is that why?" Tara replies

"yeah, thats why." Jax says

"you wouldn't miss me?" Tara says

"hm, may just a little" Jax says as he pushes her against her locker & kisses her neck

Jax can clearly see Tara getting caught in the moment "you know, we can always leave before school starts" Jax says as he bites on her ear lobe

Tara laughs "Nice Try, Teller. we need to actually go to school today."

"you're a tease" Jax jokes

Tara smiles and whispers in his ear "oh, baby, you haven't seen anything yet" Jax's eyebrow raises as he bits his lip

with that Tara gives Jax a seductive grin and walks into her class.

for most of the school day, Jax thought about Tara, he had no idea how she managed to make him feel ways he never thought were possible, she became the single most important person in his life, he was like he craved her, it was that "i've got to be with you every second or i'm going to kill myself" type of love. he couldn't imagine life without Tara. he could barely handle being away from her for a few hours. as the end of the school day approaches, Tara and Jax walk together to their finale class of the day before the weekend.

Mrs Carter told everyone to go to the their stations and continue working with our partners on our assignment for the day, Jax ignores that demand for as long as possible

"you coming home with me after school?" Jax asks

"as great as that sounds, i want have to get ready for your party, i do not want to wear he clothes i wore to school" Tara says

"forget the party and clothes, you wont be in the clothes very long anyways" Jax says with a devilish grins

Tara loved when he says things like that, it always makes her smile.

"are you taking me home after school?" Tara asks

"no" Jax says when a big smile and kisses her

"BREAK IT UP, MS KNOWLES, MR TELLER. get to your stations" Mrs Carter yells

Jax rolls his eyes and smiles at Tara as he walks away, Tara returns to Donna at their station

"you two are sleeping together, aren't you?" Donna was never one to mind her own business

"if you must know, yes we are" Tara says

"so...how is it?" Donna asks

"WHAT?" Tara replies

"don't play dumb, we are best friends, so dish it" Donna says

"what about you and Ope?" Tara says trying to change the subject

"don't try to distract me but yes, Opie and i...its great. its always great, so what about you?" Donna says

"mind blowing" Tara says quietly

"what?" Donna says

"mind blowing, that is what it is, perfect, everything you can only dream of." Tara says

"god, you two are corny" Donna says

"you're the one who wanted to know" Tara says laughing

this conversation with Donna almost make her forget about Jade, until she sees the skank adjusting her shirt and bra to make her fake tits look bigger and exposes more cleavage, Tara can't see Jax's reaction because his back is facing her, within minutes the bell rings, its finally the weekend, Jax and Jade stand up, Jax is putting his stuff in his backpack while that skank is leaning over the desk smiling and probably flirting with him, Tara can feel the rage building but shes trying to not give in to those feelings, the last thing she wanted was Jax to think she doesn't trust him so Tara has another plan

Tara walks over to Jax, he was barely even listening or looking to Jade.

once Jax turns around and sees Tara, a smile on his face breaks out, he puts his arm around her waist as they walk out of class without Jax even acknowledging Jade was still there, Tara did however and she made sure to flash a evil smile so Jade knew, Jax was hers.

Jax pulls into Tara's driveway

Tara takes off the helmet and walks over to Jax who is still on the bike, she kisses him

"pick me up around 9pm?" Tara asks

"yup, pack a bag for the weekend" Jax replied

"why?" Tara asked

"i have a special trip i have been planning for you, out of Charming, no parents, no school, no annoying friends or whores, just you and me, baby" Jax said with a smile on his face

"that sounds like a dream. where are we going?" Tara said

"i'm not telling you" Jax said as he laughed

Tara got a seductive grin on her face and pulled Jax's lip in to meet hers as she passionately kisses him

and quickly stops to leave him wanting more

"i'll see you tonight" Tara said as she walks to her door

"tease" Jax says

"i love you" Tara says with a smile

Jax grins and hits the road

when Tara got home she finished up the last of her homework for the weekend, she jumped in the shower and began getting ready for the party Tara didn't really care for parties, she just wanted to spend time with Jax, Tara also began packing for Jax's weekend plans for them

Tara starts going through her closet looking for something to wear, she finds her favorite pair of jeans, not only were these jeans comfortable but Jax loved the way they fit her, you clung to her curves perfectly, she put a black tank top, a black jacket and slipped on her boots, Tara wasn't one to wear make up, she was into the natural look so she brushed her hair and decided to leave it down tonight. Tara could hear Jax's motorcycle pulling up, he was a hour early but Tara was ready so it didn't matter, she grabbed her and walked outside.

"you're early" Tara said with a smile as he embraced her

"i knew you would be going nuts without me so i decided to end the torture" Jax said with a grin as he kissed Tara's lips as passionate as he could

"i missed you" Tara said her forehead aganist his

"i love you" Jax said

"i love you too, Jackson" Tara replied, Jax handed Tara her helmet and they were off, Tara rested her head on Jax's back with her arms locked around him, she didn't know love could feel this great, with Jax, it was like he was that missing puzzle piece, he made her feel alive, he brought out a side of Tara that she never knew she had. she spent most of her life alone, after her mother died, her dad completely shut down, he is hardly ever home and doesn't really give a crap where or who she is with, she spent so many years wanting out of Charming but with Jax in her life, she cant imagine being anywhere else then in Charming with him and to a certain extent, that scares Tara but she loves Jax so much, she has to stop herself from thinking about what will happen in two or three years, she just wants to live for the moments they are together.

when they drove into TM Tara climbed off the bike, shook her hair after she took the helmet off, Jax pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear as he used one hand to rub her thigh

"you wore those jeans on purpose, didn't you?" Jax whispers

Tara smiles "maybe i did. are you complaining?" Tara says

"not at all" replies as he pulls her in for a kiss

he wraps his arm around her waist and they walk into the party

Tara sees Opie and Donna walking towards her

"Tara, can i have second? i need to tell you something" Donna asks

before Tara can answer, Jax pulls Tara to his direction, he sits Tara on his lap and rubs her thighs while hes talking to some people from school.

"Tara, i need to talk to you" Donna says again as she talks up to them

"okay, i'll be back" Tara hands Jax her drink

Jax nods and Tara and Donna make their way outside

"whats up?" Tara asks

"its about Jade" Donna says

"Donna, i dont wanna hear about anything that skank says" Tara says

"trust me, you will want to hear this" Donna says

Tara looks confused but waits for Donna to start talking

"okay, so after you and Jax left Chemistry today, i had left the room and i realized i forgot my pager i left in the class when i looked in the class i heard Jade talking to Mrs Carter" Donna says

"Donna, just spill it" Tara insists

"Jade was thanking Mrs Carter for letting her pick her partner, Jade convinced Mrs Carter to pair her with Jax but that's not all. she was trying to convince Mrs Carter to have every group meet outside of school for study sessions, Jade is really trying hard to get alone with Jax" Donna said

Tara had no idea what to say, she was furious but she wasn't going to let it ruin Jax's night, she and Jax had plans for the entire weekend and she wasn't going to let Jade's desperate ass ruin it...well atleast that was until she saw Jade at Jax's party and trying to hit on him, Jax clearly wasn't interested but Tara was interested in one thing...beating her ass

"oh shit" Donna says as she walks in and sees Tara looking straight at Jade

"Tara, don't do anything stupid" Donna said but Tara wasn't listening, instead Tara takes off her jacket and throws it to Donna, Tara pulls up her into a ponytail and makes her way across the room, Jax sees Tara's face and he already knows what is about to go down, he also knew it was best to not get in the middle of it.

Jade sees Jax looking back at Tara and as soon as Jade starts to turn around Tara punches her in the face, knocking Jade to the ground, Tara stands over Jade and punches her a few more times before Jax finally breaks it up and pulls Tara off Jade.

"you better talk to that fucking teacher monday about changing who your partner is, sweety because it will no longer be my boyfriend, maybe these games worked with other people but its not working with me, i don't know how you convinced her to pair you with Jax but if you do not laid the hell off my man, Jax wont be around to pull me off you next time, you fucking skank" Tara says as she pours a drink on her face and walks into onw of rooms at TM to calm down.

a few minutes later Jax walks in, Tara is laying on the bed smoking, which was rare, he knew Jade did something bad

"are you okay? what happened?" Jax asked at he stands at the foot of the bed

Tara takes one more hit and puts the joint out in the ashtray, she gets on her knees at the foot of the bed and rips his shirt off, she runs her hands over his bare chest and stands up on the bed, wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing his neck, Jax knew exactly what she wanted, he starts unbuttoning her jeans and wraps her legs around his waist and removes the rest of her clothes as they fall back on the bed, Tara uses her legs to pull off his pants and boxer, Jax and Tara start kissing as Jax begins thrusting inside Tara as she moans.

"well, that was ...damn " Jax said as they both fall to their backs on the bed trying to catch their breath

Tara laughs as she turns and kisses his cheek

"you gonna tell me what happened?" Jax asks

Tara sighs, she knew she wasn't getting out of this

"she somehow convinced Mrs Carter to set you up as her partner in school, shes trying to come inbetween us, she even went as far as to try to get her to assign meetings outside of school, i just had enough of her" Tara said

Jax kisses Tara, he understand how she felt. he would react the same way

"there is nothing she can do that can come between us, babe. i don't even know who invited her but it wasn't me" Jax says

Jax and Tara put their clothes back on and headed back out to the party, Tara noticed that the skank was gone.

"i had them remove her after you walked away" Jax says as he puts his arm around her waste, Tara kisses his cheek.

she whooped the skank's ass and she felt great about it, which worried her. should she feel great about that?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Tara woke up the next morning in Jax's bed, she reaches for Jax on his side of the bed but he wasn't there, instead she saw him running around in the bedroom packing for their weekend getaway. Jax realizes Tara is awake and walks over to her

"good morning" Jax said as he killed her cheek and rests his hand on her waist

"good morning" Tara says smiling

Jax gets up and walks out for a second and then returns with a ice pack for Tara's hand from the fight she had with Jade last night

"how is it feeling?" Jax asks

"i almost forgot about it, its fine" Tara says as she reaches out for him to come closer gives him a kiss

"get up and get dressed, we have to hit the road soon" Jax says"

"where are we going?" Tara asks

"you will see" Jax says with a grin

when Tara walks out of Jax's room after getting dressed, Jax is in Gemma's room, they are whispering

"Jax, don't you think you are getting too serious with this girl? Jackson, she isn't one of us, she will never be able to live in this world, you need to end things before things get any deeper." Gemma said

"this is none of your business, mom. things can't get any more serious then it already is, i'm in love with her, you don't get to choose who i am with" Jax replies

"where you put your dick involves me when it effects this club and everything i spent so much time building. you are too young to be this serious" Gemma says

"stay out of my business, Tara and i are leaving for the weekend, bye" Jax says

"you are not going anywhere, you really think i am going to let you take that little slut out of charming for a weekend. unpack your shit and get that slut out of my house" Gemma demands, Jax rolls his eyes and walks in the bedroom, Tara is gone along with her bags, Jax instantly realized she probably heard what Gemma said, he went darting out the door and sees Tara walking home.

"TARA!" Jax yells "TARA! STOP" Jax yells again

Tara pauses for a second and wipes the tears from her eyes and turns around, he finally catching up with her.

"i'm sorry, babe, i didn't know you heard that" Jax says

"its not your fault baby, maybe they are all right" Tara says

"who is right?" Jax replies

"everyone. i'm not good enough for you, things have just been so perfect the last few months, i'm so in love with you but i dont want to be the one to ruin your life, your family means so much to you and i will never be accepted within your life" Tara says as she begins crying, Tara walks away from Jax and walks home, Jax doesn't follow.

Tara gets inside her house and sees her dad sitting on the couch, he looks sober for once

"hey daddy, you hungry?" she asks

"no, im fine, are you alright? have you been crying?" her dad asks

Tara knew she could never talk to him as a daughter would with her father

"i'm fine" Tara says as she walks straight to her bedroom, lays down on her bed and soon falls asleep

Jax is furious "YOUR BIG FUCKING MOUTH MAY HAVE JUST RUINED WHAT I HAVE WITH TARA" Jax yells

"good, i'm glad i did, you're focus needs to be on the club not pussy." Gemma replies

"oh trust me, my mind will be focused on the club, as for you, if i lose Tara because of you, you will no longer have any children because that is how much i love Tara. you will not interfere in my relationship with Tara, i will not let you take her from me" Jax says as he grabs the bags he had for their trip and heads for the door

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Gemma yells

"far away from your crazy ass." Jax says as he walks out

Jax pulls up to Tara's house and notices her dad is home, he needed to get her attention so he walks around the house to the window of her room, he can see her sleeping on the bed, her eyes are puffy and red from crying, Jax opens the window, she always leaves it opens for him, he sits at the end of her bed, she looked so beautiful and peaceful, Tara senses someone is in her room, she opens her eyes and sees Jax

"Jackson? are you okay? why are you here?" Tara asks, hes a bit confused

"our trip, i promised you a weekend together" Jax says with a smile

"but your mom said..." Tara says but Jax interrupts

"i don't give a shit what my mom said, we deserve this, we NEED this time together" Jax says

Tara smiles and sits up

"you're right, that sounds perfect for us" Tara says as she hands Jax her bag and they escape out of the window so her dad wouldn't notice.

they hit the road, Tara had no clue where they were going but she was excited, anywhere would be perfect as long as she has him all to herself for once.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jax and Tara planned to spend a whole weekend together but Gemma quickly when she got ahold of Tara's father informing him about Tara's recent fight and he ordered her to come home immediately. they were exhausted, it had been such a long day, Jax began to realized how hard his mother is going to go to keep them apart and he didn't want Tara to get in caught in the middle of it.

when Jax pulled in front of Tara's house, Tara gets off and hands Jax the helmet, he kisses her on the cheek and turns to walk away but turns back around

"why does your mom hate me, Jax?" Tara says

"...Tara, she doesn't hate you...shes just protective" Jax replied

"protective of what, Jax? i haven't done anything to her, you or your club" Tara says

"..Tara we will talk about this lat.." Jax says before Tara interrupts

"do you think we are moving too fast? is she right? do i not fit in within your life?"Tara asks

Jax runs his hands through his hair, he was exhausted, his mom was obviously succeeding in trying to cause issues between them.

"Tara, look at me, its not that you don't fit in, its... im not going anywhere in my life, you will be going off to college and building a career, you know where i will be, Tara? i'll be here, everyday of my life." Jax snaps

"you can do whatever you want Jax, you don't have to be stuck here" Tara says

"you really don't get it, do you? I WANT TO BE HERE, TARA. the club is my future" Jax yells

Tara sighs "goodnight Jackson" Tara says as she walks inside the house

Jax walks into his bedroom and sees Gemma and Clay sitting on his bed waiting for him, Jax is immediately annoyed.

"this ends tonight, Jackson" Gemma says

"what are you talking about?" Jax asks

"you and Tara, you are going to break it off" Gemma says

"you are fucking crazy if you think i'm doing that" Jax says and rolls his eyes

"you are doing it whether you like it or not, Jax" Gemma says

"why exactly do you think i will do that? Jax asks

Gemma gets a sarcastic smile and looks at Clay "because the only way you will ever be patched in is if you break it off with that slut" Clay says

"SHES NOT A FUCKING SLUT! i will not choose between Tara and the club" Jax yells

"if you want to run this club one day, you will break it off with her because that's the only way it will happen" Clay says as he and Gemma walks out of Jax's room

Jax is so overwhelmed, he couldn't believe this was happening, he loved Tara with everything he has but the club is the last part of his father that he has left, he has never known a life without samcro, breaking Tara's heart is the last thing he ever wanted to do but he has too, Tara will eventually find someone better then him with less bagage, just the thought of Tara being with anyone else was enough to bring tears to his eyes, Jax stayed up all night thinking of a way out of this situation, he didn't want to give up Tara but it became clear, it was his only option if he wanted to be apart of Samcro.

it had been 4 days since Jax and Tara's fight, Tara missed him more than anything, she thought maybe he just needed to blow off some steam so she gave him some space but after four days, she knew she had to be the person to give in and go to him.

Tara went to school expecting to see Jax but he wasn't there, she had no idea what was going on and why he still hasn't contacted her but she decided she will get answers and she was going to skip out on the rest of the school day to do that, she went straight to Jax's house.

she got to Jax's house and didn't see Gemma's car so she knocked on the door, she stood there for at least five minutes knocking until Jax finally came to the door. he looked like a mess and he didn't look happy to see her

"what are you doing here?" Jax asks

"i just want to talk about the other night, about us" Tara says, she didn't understand what was going on and why he was still mad

"there is nothing to talk about, there isn't a us anymore" Jax said but wouldn't look her in the eyes

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tara asks

Jax avoided her face, he knew if he looked her in the eyes that he wouldn't be able to do it.

"you and i, we aren't meant for each other, its time we just move on" Jax says

"don't say that, Jax, you don't mean it" Tara says as her voice begins to crack "why are you doing this? what did i do?" Tara asks she fights back tears

"you should go, Tara" Jax says

"NO! STOP BEING A FUCKING COWARD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Tara screams as she begins sobbing "I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE YOU." she screams has she begins hitting him and crying uncontrollably, Jax tries to pull her into his arms but she shoves him back

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, I GAVE YOU EVERY PART OF ME AND YOU USED ME, YOU USED ME AND NOW YOU ARE TOSSING ME ASIDE, I CAN'T BELIEVE I BOUGHT ALL YOUR LIES OVER THE LAST YEAR" Tara screams

"IT WASN'T A LIE, I LOVE..." Jax shouts

" YOU SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME, YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME" Tara yells back as she turns around to walk to her car

Jax pulls her arm to bring her back but Tara snaps and slaps him in the face

"don't you ever fucking touch me again, this is what want? fine, you got it. find them, fuck them forget them, that's your motto. i guess i wasn't special, i was just a challenge" Tara says as she tries to dry her tears "have a good life, Jax" Tara says as she opens her car door and gets in, she breaks down, screaming, pounding on the steering wheel before laying her head on the steering wheel sobbing, she turns her head and sees that Jax went back inside. Tara starts the car and makes her way home but her tears are making it hard for her to see and she was tired from screaming and crying that she doesn't see the pole in front of her when she swerves and Tara crashes into the pole, Tara looks around, glass everywhere, blood running around her face, she cant move her arm and within minutes everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

Jax lays on his bed, he was completely and utterly shattered, he had to let the single most important person in his life go, he begins to question if it was worth it, what would a life without the club be like? could he walk away from the club? did he want to walk away from the club? he had no answers, all he knew was that he wanted to be with Tara more than anything else but the club is his birth right, hes spent his whole life being groomed for this. if he let go of it, he would be like hes disappointing his father, he couldn't do that. Jax was crumbling within his self, he began to cry a bit thinking about Tara's reaction **_"i hate you" "you used me"_**those words cut him deep because she couldn't be anymore wrong. within a few minutes Jax drifted off to sleep.

Jax had been sleeping for about two hours and was suddenly woke up buy someone pounding on the door, he jumps up and runs to the door, it was Opie, Jax opens the door.

"why the hell aren't you at the hospital, Donna has been there for over a hour waiting for you to get there" Opie asks

"what the hell are you talking about? why would i need to be at the hospital?" Jax replies

"shit, you haven't heard?" Opie asks

"know what?" Jax replies

"Tara was in pretty bad car accident, she ran straight into a pole while driving, shes wasn't wearing a seat belt and when flying into the windshield, she isn't awake and she has alot of injures" Opie says

Jax runs to his room to put some clothes on darts out the door to get to her

Jax runs inside the hospital, he finds Donna and she showed him where Tara was

Jax opens the door, Tara still isn't awake, he stands in front of her, he starts sobbing when he sees Tara, her face is swollen, bloody and so many slashes, she has blood all through her hair, her arm is broken and broken ribs, Jax neals down to her bedside sobbing

"i'm sorry, im so sorry, im sorry" Jax says as he kisses her hand and turns around and walks out of her room where he collapses to the ground, Opie sits next to him, Donna walks back into the room with Tara

"shes going to bed okay" Opie says

"this is my fault, she wouldn't be if it weren't for me. i was supposed to protect her and instead i caused this whole mess" Jax says

suddenly Donna comes rushing out "shes awake!" she says

Jax jumps up and runs to her side, Donna gives them a minute

Tara is staring off into space, trying to figure where she is, she turns and sees Jax walking in the room but quickly goes back to staring off.

"what are you doing here?" Tara asks

"because i love you and you were just in a car accident, why wouldn't i be here?" Jax replies

"well im fine so you can leave now, im sure you have plans with a new booty call already anyways. don't let me stand in your way" Tara says as she grows angry

"Tara, that is not what is going on here" Jax replies

"oh its not, then what exactly is going on here, Jax? can you be honest for just one minute? Tara asks as she looks into his eyes

"...mom and Clay told me if i didn't end things between us they i would never be patched in" Jax says as his eyes drop to the floor

Tara starts fighting back tears, he picked his club over her, that was painful to hear, she wasn't hurt, she was just sad, she begins to focus on the wall paper in her room

"i wish you the best, Jax. good luck" Tara says as tear streamed down her face:

"Tara...I..." Jax says as hes interrupted

"please leave, Jax, just leave me alone, you got what you wanted ... so please just leave." Tara's words felt like being stabbed in the heart but he turns around and walks out right before Tara starts uncontrollably crying, she knew she had to let him go, summer break was approaching so she would be able to avoid Jax at school so that helps.

Tara had spent the remainder of her sophomore year at home healing, she finished up school at home and oddly enough her father stopped drink to be by her side to help her until she was held. she began to see the father he used to be but she knew eventually he would go back to drinking.

it had been two months since her accident. she was beginning to feel back to normal. for the first few weeks Jax had tried to contact Tara almost every day but Tara refused to give him a minute of her time, he made his choice and now its time to live with it. early this month Tara has begun to spend more time with David when she figured out Jax has begun sleeping around again. she was disgusted but she had no claim on him. Tara was surprised how much she had begun to like David but it was strictly a friendship type of "like", when David hear Tara and Jax broke up and her car accident, he had begun to show up at the hospital to keep her company, he would bring her flowers, he would collect all of her assignments she needed done for school and he would return them for her, he was a really sweet guy, she really wished that she could have feelings for him because he treated her so well but she couldn't, even though Jax was moving on, her heart was still with him, there were nights that she would come home from going to a movie or something with David and she would cry herself to sleep because she missed Jax so much, she just wanted her heart back, she wanted to move on but it seemed impossible at this point, Jax was so wrapped up in who she is as a person, which made it seem unlikely that she would ever love anyone again.

on this day in particular, David invited Tara to a party at the pier, it was the biggest party during the summer yet, Tara didn't want to go but David was excited about it so she gave in and went with him.

"you are going to love it, Tara. lighten up" David said with a chuckle as he took Tara's hand and walked her through the crowd of her peers.

Tara stares out at the pier, remembering the night she and Jax spent out here. she just wanted to go home but David handed her a beer and they walked over to some of David's friends, she didn't know these people and didn't care too.

"i'm gonna go sit down, go ahead and see your friends, i just need a bit of time alone" Tara says to David

"are you okay?" David asks

"of course, im fine" Tara says with a smile, David hugs Tara and kisses her on the forehead, he know how much she was struggling with letting go of Jax so he didn't push her for anything more then being her friend.

Tara walked over to the other side of the pier, she sat down, staring at her reflection in the water, for the first time in over a week she felt tears strolling down her cheeks, she heard foot steps coming towards her, it was Gemma

"hey" she said

"hi" Tara replied but refused to make eye contact.

" i see you are miserable also" Gemma says

"what do you want, Gemma?" Tara replies with a annoyed tone.

Jax was completely miserable without Tara, his mom was happier than ever at first but she had soon realized that Jax had begun to lose focus on everything, he had become a prospect when he broke it off with Tara but he wasn't investing himself into the club as he should be, he spent more time locked away in his bedroom trying to cope, he had become to just dig himself deeper into depression when he noticed Hale spending so much time with Tara. Jax knew he had no right to say anything but he really hit him hard, he could barely get off by a crow eater or from any other sluts in Charming, apart of Jax refused to let himself move on, Gemma had begun to realize that his break up with Tara was causing this, she begun to regret her choice to make him choose. she had to try to make it right. she didn't want to go to a high school party but she knew Tara would be there with Hale and she had to take the chance now or else it way be too late if she waits longer

"can we talk, Tara? Gemma asks

"you got what you want Gemma, i can't imagine what else needs to be said" Tara snapped at her

"alot of things need to be said, go to Hale and tell him you are heading out and meet me at my car" Gemma said as she turns around

"and if i don't?" Tara replied

"then prepare to live your life in a miserable mindset" Gemma says

Tara couldn't believe she was actually going to give Gemma the time of day to talk to her but something seemed pure about Gemma's motives and she was curious

"Hey, listen im gonna head out, i got a ride, im sorry for leaving so soon, something came up." Tara says to David

"are you okay?" David asks

"yes, im fine, thank you for being here for me" Tara says

"so, will i see you tomorrow?" David asks

"um, yeah, sure, i'll call you" Tara says as she walks away, she knew she wouldn't be calling him or hanging out.

Tara hops into Gemma's car as Gemma pulls out of parking lot at the pier

"how is Jax?" Tara asks to break the silence

"about as miserable as you are right now, hes pulling away from the club, Tara. i've tried and tried to get him to move on but he can't, i was wrong for what i did, making him choose but please, don't punish him for this, he needs you." Gemma says as she pulls into TM

"why are we here?" Tara asks

"you know why" Gemma replies

"i need your help Tara, i know its alot to ask because i created this but i know you too are still in love" Gemma pleads

"where is he?" Tara asks

"in the last room on the right" Gemma replies

"okay" Tara says as she walks toward the club house

"oh and Tara, if you guys can work this out, i will not cause you issues anymore. just help my son please"

Tara walks into the club house for the first time in so long, she walks to the door Jax is in and knocks

"Jax?" Tara says as she knocks again, that is all it took, Jax jumped out of bed and ran to the door and opens it

Tara takes a good look at him, she could see he clearly hadn't been sleeping well lately either, the look in his eyes when he saw her gave her that feeling she loved. she raises her hand to his cheek and strokes it as she scoops her into his arms

"i've missed you so much Jackson" Tara says

Jax looks at Tara, he laid sweet kisses on her eyes, her mouth, nose and forehead

"i love you, Tara" Jax replies as he looks deeply in her eyes and kissed her lips again


	15. Chapter 15

the night Tara went to see Jax was perfect, although Tara felt they had alot to work out but seeing that Jax was as miserable made her realize that she wasn't ready to give up on him, Jax spent the whole night confessing his love for Tara, he knew he sounded whipped and like a complete pussy but he tasted a life without Tara and he realized that there was no way he could let her slip away from him. Gemma lived up to her promise to Tara about not getting in their way anymore and to prove it, she sent Jax and Tara out to the cabin to spend a few days alone considering she ruined their last get away. Tara knew people would think she was crazy for taking him back after he picked the club over her but the more time she spent with Jax the more she realized they may have thought he picked the club but he didn't, he wasn't even able to dedicate himself to the club because of how heart broken he was over hurting her.

they spent three days locked away at the cabin, they made love more times then she could count, it had been two long months and their desire for each other was out of control, during those three days they talked about everything, threw everything out on the table. Jax wanted to know what was going on with David and Tara admitted that being around David was just a distraction from keeping her from crumbing. she never had any feelings for David even though it was clear he did, Tara wasn't sure if David thought they were more than friends but for her, they were just friends, Jax admitted being with other women but he never actually slept with him, it had become impossible for him to sleep with other women in those two months because she was the face he saw anytime he was with someone. the finale day of Tara and Jax's getaway, they began packing to head back home, once they finish packing and cleaning up, Tara decides to get a moment alone, she went outside took a little walk, Tara was so happy to have Jax back but she was a bit scared at what is to come once they get home, she just wanted to avoid David as much as possible, it sounded so cruel but she didn't want to hear about how she made the wrong choice, she just wanted to be with the only guy who she has ever loved, Jax gave her love that is so intense and passionate, she would never find that again if she were to give up on Jax, Tara begins to walk back to the cabin and she sees Jax sitting outside waiting for her to return.

he walks up to Tara

"are you okay?" Jax asks as he cups her face and stares at her deeply.

"i'm more than fine, im wonderful, being with you...here, its all i have ever wanted" Tara says as she kisses him

"i'm so happy that you gave me a second chance, Tara. after what i did, how i handled it, i don't deserve your forgiveness" Jax confesses

"you are a great man, Jackson. the way you make me feel is out of this world. you are not the person everything assumes you are, you're a beautiful man and you have so much good in your heart, forgiving you wasn't hard to do because the minute you opened that door, i felt what had been missing for the last two months and i instantly knew you felt it too." Tara says as she rubs his cheek with her finger

"that's because regardless how much time has passed or will pass and even though betrayal, we are meant to be together and i believe that 100%" Jax replies with a smile

Tara wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply

"you wanna come stay with me at my dad's house tonight? he took a vacation to Vegas with some of his drunk friends, so it would be just us" Tara says with a seductive smile.

"you don't even have to ask" Jax said

Jax threw their suitcases in the living room of Tara's house as they rushed straight to the bedroom, Tara has been biting, licking and rubbing against Jax the whole ride back home

Tara and Jax begin ripping their clothes off as they are kissing, both are laughing as they fall back on to Tara's bed

the next morning Tara wakes up to someone pounding on her door, she throws her robe on and makes sure Jax was still asleep as she walks in the living room to open the door, she looked through the peak hole.

"shit, its David" Tara mumbles under her breath, she unlocks the door and opens it, she slides out the door, not giving a chance to come in.

"hey..." Tara says as she looks in another direction

"i've been trying to get ahold of you. its over three days, are you okay?" David says

"yeah, im fine, i just have alot going on" Tara says

David suddenly realizes Jax's bike in parked in her driveway, he looks back at Tara and it comes together, her lips are red and swollen, her hair is a huge mess and shes in a robe

"wait, don't tell me...Jax is here!" David says

"its none of your business who is in my home but yes, Jax is here." Tara replies with a attitude

"how stupid are you, Tara?" David says as he raises his voice

"what the hell are you talking about?" Tara yells

"YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH THAT ASSHOLE AFTER EVERYTHING HES DONE, HE IS BAD NEWS, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HES USING YOU. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HES SCREWING SOMEONE ELSE" David yells

Tara slaps him in the face

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JAX AND YOU CERTAINLY DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP. JAX IS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE, YOU ARE A SELF CENTERED, OVER PRIVILEGED BOY WHO CAN'T ACCEPT THAT FOR ONCE, A GIRL ISN'T INTO YOU. YOU CAN TAKE THIS FRIENDSHIP WE HAVE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS" Tara yells as Jax opens the door because he hears Tara yelling at someone outside

Jax walks up behind Tara and wraps her arms around her

"are you okay, babe?" Jax asks as he kisses the top of her head

"yeah, we were just finishing up this conversation, good bye David" Tara says as she turns around and she and Jax head back inside

"hey Jax" David yells right before Jax could close the door behind him and Tara

"what?" Jax asks

"you must be really proud of yourself, Teller...taking someone as innocent and sweet as Tara and turning her into a biker whore who sits around and accepts the shitty way you treat her because she believes you "love" her." David blurts out

Jax suddenly feels a possessive rage come over him as he runs over to David and throws him to the group and punches him repeatedly until Tara realizes what is happening

"baby, STOP!...Jax, get off him" Tara yells, Jax instantly gets back up, spits in David's face

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM TARA, SHES MINE, SO MOVE THE FUCK ON, YOU ARE PATHETIC." Jax yells as Tara takes his hand and they walk back inside the house

"i'm so sorry, baby" Tara says as she gets a ice pack to put on Jax's knuckles

"its not your fault. you are beautiful, there are a number of men how would give anything to be with you, how you fell in love with me of all people, i'll never understand" Jax says as he grins at her and Tara chuckles

"i guess i gave him the wrong idea over the last two months, i'm tried to explain to him that im just not interested, i tried to be but my mind and heart never left you." Tara says in a sad voice and drops her head and stares at her feet for a few seconds

"its okay babe, if David didn't get the hint that time, he will have no choice but to accept it now because im not going anywhere." Jax says

"i love you, Jackson" Tara says as she smiles and whispers those words against his lips before kissing him passionately.

Tara felt complete. she felt whole, Jax was the one person who could do that for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 -

Jax and Tara had been together for a year, most people thought they would get sick of each other by now because they were completely different in every way and fought way more then they care to admit but it didn't matter how many fights they had, how many girls tried to sink their claws into Jax and it didn't matter what people thought about their relationship because they were crazy for each other and it exploded over into everything, Opie and Donna often laughed at them because they were always all over each other and looked like they were eating each other's face off. Jax brought out some crazy passion inside Tara that she often used to be afraid of, Tara wasn't the type of girl who let loose, she didn't dived into anything without weighing the odds but with Jax, she had no problems diving into the unknown, she had no clue where this life with Jax would take her but she couldn't picture a life without him, he was the only person she had in her life that made her feel completely loved, she liked who she was with Jax, at times her passion for him scared her, especially when she pounds her fist into a girl's face for coming onto Jax, she has done that way too many times within their year together but Tara would do it many times over to prove that she isn't going anywhere and Jax is her man.

over the last year Tara's father, Robert had caught on to Tara's relationship with the local biker prince and he didn't approve but that didn't matter what so ever to Tara, he tried to express his disapproval but she shut him out every time for being a hypocrite, who is he to suddenly have some interest in Tara's personal life when he has spent more then half of her life neglecting her, he has picked the local bar over his daughter, he brings home random women home almost every night and hasn't had a normal conversation with her in years so she wasn't going to suddenly care about his opinion now. although Tara's father didn't like Jax, he didn't want to lose Tara either, although he wasn't a great father, she was the last piece of his late wife that he had and he would lose her if he tried to get in between her and Jax, that wasn't something he was willing to risk. since dating Jax, Tara stopped talking about college completely, that worried her father a bit, although Tara was only going into her Junior year of high school and it was still summer, Tara's mother wanted Tara to go to college, she wanted to see Tara flourish and become more then anything in the small town of Charming could offer her, he hoped that Tara never forgot that.

it is the typical Friday night in Charming, Tara is in her room getting ready for a party at the clubhouse, Jax was going to be there to get her within a hour, Tara spent more time at Jax's house or the clubhouse than anywhere else, over the course of one year, she had strangely grown a motherly relationship with Gemma, it has been so long since Tara lost her mother and although her mother was nothing like Gemma, Tara liked having a mother figure around again, Tara's mother wanted Tara to graduate, go to college and be something amazing, Gemma wanted Tara to stay in Charming and be by Jax's side when he took over his legacy, Gemma knew that she wouldn't be around forever, she would have to train Tara to take on that responsibility that comes with being with Jax so she needed to build a foundation with Tara, a friendship and welcome her into the family in the process. Gemma didn't like Tara at all in the beginning but when she realized how much her son had really fallen in love with Tara, she knew that Tara wasn't going anywhere, she had to begin to playing with the cards she was dealt, which means she needs to mold Tara into what she needs to be to live within Jax's world.

"what are you doing tonight?" Tara's father asked

"Jax is coming to pick me up, i'll probably hang out with Donna there and crash at her house afterwards" Tara replied while brushing her hair, Tara and her father knew she was lying. he knew when she said she would being staying with Donna, it meant she would be staying at Jax's house but he was too consumed into his nightly plans to care...before he could reply he hears the sound of Jax's bike pulling into the drive way, Tara runs past him, grabbing her jacket and runs out the door.

"have a goodnight, see you tomorrow" Tara says before rushing out the door her father heads to the window where he sees his daughter jump into that Biker's arms, he sees Jax placing kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her lips and then he grabs and kisses her hand as he says something that he couldn't make out but it was obviously something good because Tara breaks out into laughter before attacking his lips with hers.

Robert rolls his eyes and walks away from the window as he sees them pull out of the drive way.

"why do we have to leave? " Jax says as he begins to put back on his boxers, the night began just as it did almost every night they were together, he would pick her up on his bike and they would rush back to Jax's bedroom to fight out their sexual tension before they made their way to the party at the clubhouse.

"because Donna and Opie are probably already at the clubhouse and i told her i would be there" Tara replies while she is getting dressed and brushing our her hair before they leave.

"but i know you would rather stay here..." Jax says as he comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and buries his head in her neck Tara lets out a moan as he bites and sucks on her neck...he knew exactly how to press her buttons, he was great at it and he often used it against her.

"Jackson!" Tara says as she pulls herself out of his arms, Jax starts laughing with a smirk on his face

"alright, alright. lets go" Jax says as he grabs his keys and wallet. - when Jax and Tara rolled into TM, they immediately heard yelling, as they got closer they saw Donna and Opie outside the clubhouse in a heated argument.

"great, this again" Jax mumbled under his breath. Jax loved Opie but lately he and Donna have been fighting all the time after they broke up about 6 months ago and Opie slept with Jade while he was drunk and at a party. Donna was all too familiar with Jade's interference with Jax and Tara's relationship when they began dating. Jax wanted to keep Tara far away from the drama between Ope and Donna.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK HER TO COME HERE, JESUS CHRIST" Opie yells

"WELL SHE IS HERE..FOR YOU! SHES HERE BECAUSE OF YOU" Donna yells back

"who is here?" Tara asks as she pulls off the helmet and hands it to Jax

"Opie and Jax's hand me down slut" Donna snaps

'wait...Jade is HERE?' Tara replies

"OH YEAH, SHE IS, shes in there hanging out with the guys, probably deciding which one she wants to tap next" Donna yells...she was clearly drunk.

"Tara...TAR...SHIT" Jax yells as he sees Tara running into the clubhouse

Jax looks at Opie "get her out of here, she needs to sober up, i need to go keep my god damn girlfriend from killing someone" Jax snaps.

Opie grabs Donna and they head to his bike. when Jax walks in the clubhouse he sees Jade knocked out on the floor. "she'll be okay, she may have a few broken bones but Tara went easy on her" Gemma says to Jax as he looks over and sees Gemma handing Tara a ice pack for her knuckles

"you alright?" Jax asks Tara

"yeah, i'm fine baby" Tara says as she kisses him

Jax wasn't used to Tara not making a huge deal over it, normally she would be furious with him because of the memories it brought back for her but she was calm...she was taking it like...Gemma...


End file.
